A Dream
by dorydafish
Summary: Kurt tells Dave about a dream he had.  'He tentatively placed his small hand on Dave's arm and was relieved to see Dave look towards the hand, before meeting Kurt's eyes. "It wasn't a bad dream. It was…you were…nice."' KURTOFSKY ONE SHOT


_**What's this? Something written as a story? LOL!**_

_**It's not that great but I tried. I can't give up on my two boys after all!**_

* * *

><p>Kurt hesitated and slowed to a stop as he saw Dave Karofsky sitting on a lone bench outside the school entrance. He wondered if he should continue towards the cafeteria for a moment before shaking his head and telling himself there was nothing to be worried about. It wasn't as if David was still a nasty bully that would hurt him the moment they were alone. His dream last night proved that deep down he wasn't scared of the jock any more, but still, his conscious mind couldn't help but be a little weary.<p>

After the end of Junior year and the breakdown of the 'Santofsky' relationship, the Bully Whips were no more and apart from the occasional nod in the hallway, the Karofsky boy stayed out of his way. Kurt sighed to himself as he approached Dave, who was scribbling away furiously in his notepad. He couldn't help but wonder if things has gone differently the year before, they would have been friends now.

Kurt cleared his throat as he came closer, not wanting to startle the boy. Dave looked up and Kurt could see a flash of panic before the surprise set in. Kurt had never intentionally approached him like this before.

"Um…Hi," Kurt said in a small voice, kicking himself mentally for the way his voiced sounded. This was ridiculous, he told himself and forced his body to sit down next to Dave on the bench. "What are you doing?"

"Just finishing up my Calc homework. Shit came up last night and I didn't get a chance." Kurt could here the slight waver in the other boy's casual tone.

"Oh." Kurt frowned. He didn't want to distract Dave from his homework. Clasping his hands on his lap, he waited until the scribbling had stopped and Dave had stuffed his notepad and textbook back in his backpack. Kurt noted that Dave didn't bother to put his pen back in his bag but instead tucked it behind his ear. It reminded Kurt of Kenickie in Grease with his cigarette.

Kurt watched the surprise return to Dave's face as he turned to find Kurt still sitting by him on the bench.

"You still here?" The question could have come across as hostile, but Dave's tone held obvious disbelief.

The question amused Kurt a little. His lips curled up in a small grin. "Yes."

Dave blinked at the short answer. "Oh. Well did you need anything? Is someone bothering you? Because I've warned the guys off you."

It was Kurt's turn to be surprised, even though he knew something must have happened to stop the daily slushies. "You have?"

"Well yeah…it was the Bully whips stuff…and…I kind of figured that I'd given you enough shit so…" Dave rubbed the back of his neck and refused to meet Kurt's grateful gaze. Kurt could see a slight blush creep up Dave's neck and he smiled to himself.

"I had a weird dream last night," Kurt blurted out. He'd never intended to tell Dave about it, but for some reason it seemed like a good idea, now they were sitting side by side.

Dave sat in silence for a few seconds, until he realised Kurt wanted him to say something. "Um…good for you?"

Kurt chuckled at the expression on the football player's face. "You were in it."

As before, Dave took time to process the information, his face falling. "If I…I'm sorry if I did anything bad. I know I fucked up pretty badly last year, but I promise you, Kurt…I swear, I won't do anything like that again. You don't have to be scared of me."

Kurt was alarmed to see tears forming in the bigger boy's eyes. Kurt shook his head. Dave thought that he had done something bad to Kurt in the dream. He tentatively placed his small hand on Dave's arm and was relieved to see Dave look towards the hand, before meeting Kurt's eyes. "It wasn't a bad dream. It was…you were…nice."

Dave's face screwed up in confusion. "Nice?"

"Yeah. It was a good dream." Kurt confirmed, trying out a small smile, hoping Dave would return it.

But Dave was still doubtful. "Are you sure?"

Kurt had to laugh at that. "I know what I dreamt."

Dave shrugged but his body language relaxed a little. "I don't remember my dreams." As an afterthought he added, "It wasn't…we didn't…it didn't involve us being in bed together, did it?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he was sure he imagined the hint of hopefulness in the former Bully Whip's tone. "Are you asking me if it was a sex dream? No David, it wasn't a sex dream."

Dave looked away in embarrassment. "Oh. Cool. Just checking. Because you said I was in it and you know that I'm…" He didn't finish the sentence and Kurt found himself finishing it in his own head. _ And you know that I'm gay._

Kurt closed his eyes picturing what he had the night before. "We were together in the dream. As a couple."

He heard Dave shuffle next to him. "What about your boyfriend?"

Kurt flickered his eyes open and found Dave staring at him. "Blaine? I don't know. He wasn't in it."

"Oh."

Closing his eyes again, Kurt pictured that beautiful house with the white picket fence and the immaculate front lawn complete with an assortment of multi-coloured flowers. Their home. "We were living together in Florida."

"Why Florida?"

Kurt shook himself out of the daydream and turned to face Dave. He recalled what in his dream he just knew as fact. "Dad and Carole moved there after Dad retired and I missed them so much, you insisted we move to Tampa too."

The jock looked at his hands, picking at his nails. "I did?"

"Yeah. You were an awesome husband."

"H..hus…husband?" The word seemed foreign to the bigger boy's vocabulary. As if he hadn't thought that he could ever get married and be happy. "Did you have a narrator in the dream too? How do you know all this?"

Kurt gave a non-commital, one-shoulder, shrug. "I don't know. I just do. We were happy though. As a couple. I had this little boutique for men's formal wear. I owned the store."

Finally, it appeared as though Dave as getting into the fantasy. "And what was I?" he asked eagerly.

Kurt smiled at the expectant tone, as if Dave thought he was predicting the future. "You were an accountant."

Dave groaned. "That has got to be the most boring job in the world. How come you get to have a store and I have to sit in an office all day pushing papers?"

"Actually, you worked from home. Flexible hours."

"The fuck? I'm boring and lazy? And you say I was a good husband? Dude, I make you go work all day and I'm pissing about at home? I'm a shit husband." Kurt grinned at Dave's remark. All the other boy's reserve had left now, and it was almost as if they were talking like real friends.

"You had to stay at home."

"Like fuck I did," Kurt heard Dave grumble under his breath. It warmed Kurt's heart the tiniest amount knowing that the thought of him being a bad husband would piss Dave off.

"You had to look after Stephanie."

"Who?" Dave asked.

"Our one year old. Well, she was eighteen months in the dream. She called you Dee and she called me Da-Da. I think the Dee was for Daddy, but it was her first word so you didn't mind," Kurt said casually as if it was no big deal.

"We have a kid?" Dave said shocked.

"Yeah. We adopted her when she was two months old from a single, teenage mother who tried to cope at first but couldn't. Stephanie Amelia Karofsky. I took you're name after we got married. You wanted it to be Hummel-Karofsky but I liked the way Kurt Karofsky sounded." Kurt failed to tell Dave that when he'd woken up that morning he had said the words Kurt Karofsky out aloud to confirm that he indeed liked the way it sounded, even though all his notebooks were scrawled with the words Kurt Elizabeth Anderson.

Dave looked at Kurt with narrowed eyes, unsure of whether or not to believe him. "Huh. You're dream was quite thorough, then?"

"Not really. These are just facts I seemed to know. Anyway, you were the stay-at-home dad, which you were a natural at by the way." Kurt nudged Dave's shoulder with his arm playfully but Dave didn't respond.

Dave didn't know how he felt about being a house-husband, but he liked the idea of being a father. "We're dads? That's so…well, I guess…that could be cool."

"And when I'd come home from work, you'd be finishing up making dinner and sometimes I would just stop at the kitchen door and just watch you cook. Do you sing Dave? In the dream you used to sing in this gorgeous baritone voice to Stephanie, while you cooked." Kurt knew it was stupid to hope that the real David Karofsky sang. The whole world didn't revolve around gay guys serenading each other like he and Blaine did. But still, Dream Dave's voice sent shivers down his spine just thinking about the tone he had imagined coming out of the older boy's mouth.

"And after dinner I would bathe her and put her to bed while you would clear up, even though you made dinner, because you said that I need to spend some quality time with our daughter everyday too."

Dave took a deep breath letting what Kurt had said sink in. Kurt was describing this fairytale life. "I don't cook and I don't sing," said Dave frowning.

Kurt ignored him. "So that's it really. It was just us. You, me and Stephy. The three of us; one happy family." Kurt smiled, it had been perfect.

Dave suddenly picked up his backpack and got up off of the bench. "It was just a dream, Kurt," he mumbled softly. "It's not real. We're not even friends."

"I know," Kurt said, getting up himself. "But if for some reason, Blaine and I don't work out and somehow you and I end up together, I just know I'll be really lucky to call you my husband." Kurt smiled up at Dave coaxing the other boy to smile back.

Dave tilted his head to the side, thinking. "You were right. That was a weird dream. But thanks though. For telling me."

"You're welcome," Kurt said, and without a second thought, kissed a stunned Dave on the cheek. As he did, Kurt lifted his hand to removed the pen, wedged behind Dave's ear, brushing the side of Dave's face as he did. It was an innocent gesture but for some reason it felt strangely intimate. Dave stared at Kurt, afraid to move or speak, in case he said three words he couldn't have Kurt know. Not while he was happy with his boyfriend.

Kurt twirled the pen between his fingers. "I'm going to keep the pen," he decided. "Just to remind me to tell you about any other dreams I have, with you as the staring role."

Dave tried to form some sort of coherent sentence but only managed two words. "Oh. Cool."

"Bye, David," Kurt said walking away waving behind him as he did.

" Later," Dave said, watching Kurt's retreating form. As the singer disappeared around the corner, he allowed himself to whisper two words just once, before shaking his head and heading to his next class.

_Kurt Karofsky._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So a pointless Kurtofsky dream moment thing because I still want them to get together so much!<strong>_

_**I would love to know people's thought's on this one, especially since it's the first time I've actually written something in prose in a looooong time and I'm a little rusty!**_

_**SO PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
